Lethon
thumb|Lethon =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands *Type: Dragonkin =Background= In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Lethon's exposure to the aberration within the Emerald Dream not only darkened the hue of the mighty dragon's scales, but also empowered him with the ability to extract malevolent shades from his enemies. Once joined with their master, the shades imbue the dragon with healing energies. It should come as no surprise, then, that Lethon is considered to be among the most formidable of Ysera's wayward lieutenants. =Overview= Lethon is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Emeriss, Ysondre, and Taerar. These dragons are World Spawns which are located in Duskwood, Hinterlands, Feralas, and Ashenvale. They are raid level difficulty and have identical loot tables. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Lethon is considered to be the hardest. All four dragons share the Sleep, Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep and Mark of Nature abilities. Each time a dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its life, they perform a unique ability. =Abilities= * Sleep - Roaming AoE sleep cloud that targets random areas around Lethon and sleeps players caught within for 4 seconds. * Noxious Breath - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. * Tail Sweep - Knocks anyone near his tail back, inflicting 600 to 1000 damage. * 25% ability Summon Shades - Every raid member in range will be stunned briefly and a shade will walk out of their body. This shade will walk toward Lethon and will heal him if they reach him. The shades have 1 health. * Mark of Nature - If a player is killed by Lethon, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If resurrected during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds if they are hit with Sleep. * Shadow Bolt Volley - Fires a slew of shadow bolts at everyone on one side of him, then alternates to the other side. =Strategy= *Clump the raid on one side. Pull Lethon. The Tank needs to make Lethon turn around to stop the shadowbolts from hitting the raid. At 75%, do nothing. Allow the shades to heal Lethon to full. Careful, because the Main Tank will be stunned during this time along with his healers. Attack Lethon down to 55%. Have all melee DPS run as far back as possible, and all casters at max range. Kill as many shades as possible that spawn. Make sure Mortal Strike is on Lethon. Do the same at 25%. =Loot= ;Exclusive ;Shared with other Green Dragons *Belt of the Dark Bog *Black Bark Wristbands *Dark Heart Pants *Deviate Growth Cap *Gauntlets of the Shining Light *Malignant Footguards *Acid Inscribed Greaves *Ancient Corroded Leggings *Dragonbone Wristguards *Dragonspur Wraps *Gloves of Delusional Power *Green Dragonskin Cloak *Hammer of Bestial Fury *Nightmare Engulfed Object *Staff of Rampant Growth *Trance Stone Category:Bosses Category:Raids Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Dragons Category:Added content